Hopper
by ava-mm
Summary: stranger things 4


Before you get all excited, there is not a new chapter, but i have read all your comments and am working on one rn. Thank you so much for all the feedback!!! Enjoy the better version of chapter 1!

CHAPTER 1

Hopper

Hopper woke up. He laid on the cold hard floor of the secret Russian laboratory underneath the mall, or what was a mall. Hopper heard footsteps all around him, Russians running past his head. THUD THUD THUD. They had given Hopper a headache.

"There he is! The American! Hurry, take him hostage! Soldiers are coming! They will shut us down!". One of the Russians screamed.

Some of them began to grab hold of Hoppers arms and legs. Hopper was too weak to fight them off. He lay still while the Russians harshly dragged him on the floor.

He saw Joyce run down the stairs frantically with ???.

"Joyce.. wait." He said weakly.

"Shut up, fat American!" A Russian yelled.

Kevin

The mysterious creature was suddenly released. Kevin sweat with fear as it approached the innocent looking man. The Russians watched as it ripped out and devoured the man's insides. It reminded Kevin of Brenner's despicable experiments, and how much he had ruined his life and his friends lifes. Kevin woke up in a familiar feeling. This wasn't just a dream, it was another one of his psychic visions. Terry was right. Whatever Brenner's plan was. It was bigger than Hawkins.

Mike

Another day without Elle left Mike unmotivated.

"Dude, Steve said he has the new movie we wanted to watch. He said if we sneak through the back he'll give us a copy." Dustan said encouragingly through the walkie-talkie. "C'mon Mike. You can't just sit and sulk forever."

"Fine. Get Lucas I'm coming."

Elle

"Okay so we can get the bed there. Oh! And a lamp would look nice there." Joyce said as she pointed.

Joyce was trying to make things seem normal. But it didn't take away the aching paint. Elle wanted her dad back. She wanted Hopper. Even if it meant keeping the door open three inches.

Kevin

"160 838 4378."

That should be it. The phone rang as Kevin anxiously waited. It had been so long. Would Alice even remember him? Never mind, that's a dumb idea, of course she would.

"Howdy, who is this?" Keven smiled to the sound of her southern voice.

"Alice?" He said trying to keep his cool. "It's Kevin."

"Kevin?! It's been so long! You should really come over for dinner some time. You know, there's this one recipe-"

"Alice. Sorry to interrupt but this is important. Do you remember when you saw Terry in the future, what was going on? You said it wasn't over."

Alice went silent. She didn't like to think about her past with Brenner. The power she was cursed with.

"Alice? Are you still there? Please, this is really important."

"Why are you even calling me unexpectedly like this? I hav-"

"ALICE!"

Nearly scared to death Alice replied, " The monsters. They come back. Every time."

"The monsters.." Kevin thought for a second. The same monsters in his vision? "What did they look like?"

"Kevin I really don't want to go into detail with this. I don't know what your planning but i'm happy here with my daughter-"

"Daughter?"

"Yeah Kevin. I'm an adult. I have a kid. Her name is Susie. She's my world and I'm not involving myself."

"Alice. What did it look like?" Kevin said in a stern voice.

"Not human that's for sure, it looked faceless besides it's mouth. It's was slimy, scary too," said Alice, worried. Kevin was a strange man.

"That's it.." Kevin whispered to himself.

"Kevin? What's going on?"

"Alice I don't know exactly why yet, but I just.. You need to come back to Hawkins and help me figure this out."

"Kevin I already tol-"

Kevin hung up. Alice never liked to disappoint people. She'd come.

Susie

"Susie!? Susie start packing your bags we're going on a vacation!!" Yelled Alice from downstairs with a fake excitement in her voice.

"Where? I thought we didn't have plans this weekend!"

"Why the wonderful Hawkins Indiana of course!" Said Alice yelling again, but this time with a hint of sarcasm.

Susie's heart filled with joy. Dustan lives in Hawkins.

Susie ran to her giant radio.

"Dusty-bun?" She happily whispered into it.

Dustan

"Alright here you go," Steve said looking over his shoulders and handing over the movie to Mike.

Mike grabbed it. "Thanks." He said emotionless.

"Mike cheer up already." Dustan said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Dustan's right. Elle just moved. She didn't die or anything." Steve sarcastically said.

"I miss her a lot"

"Well, duh."

"It's not funny guys!"

"What's not funny?!" Erica yelled barging her way to the front of the movie check out counter.

"None of your business." Dustan gloated.

"Dusty-bun?" The radio vibrated with a scratch in Susies voice.

Dustan picked up the walkie-talkie surprised. "Susie?"

"Guess what?"

"What?" Dustan said through a fake smile while glaring at Steve, Mike, Lucas, Robin, and Erica.

"I'm going on vacation." Susie teased.

"Is that so?"

"It is. To Hawkins!"

"Oh that sounds ni- Hawkins!?" Duran had almost choked on the words coming out his mouth. This couldn't be good.

"We can spend all weekend together. You and me, Dusty-poo!"

"Susie, Hawkins is boring. Why would you want to come here?" Dustan suggested.

"Um, I think the word you meant to say is dangerous. Very dangerous! I'm talking child endangerment." Erica interrupted.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody," Dustan gave Erica a dirty look, "Susie I would reconsider."

"Dustan!" Susie shouted offended. "I'm coming weather you like it or not."

Elle

Elle sat in front of a bright red coke can. Trying to clear her mind, she struggled to alter it in any way possible. She remembered Brenner, a man she had called Papa. A man that was pure evil. Why would someone ever want the Demegorgan to be released? As Elle continued to stare at the can, Joyce walked in.

"What are you doing?" Joyce asked, but it seemed like she already knew.

"Nothing," Elle whispered while grabbing the can.

"I'm sure it'll come back. You were born with it and you'll die with it."

Elle smiled at Joyce. She put down the can, got up and threw her arms around her.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me."

Kevin

"DRRRRR.". The doorbell buzzed. As Kevin frantically approached the door he looked through the peep hole. Just in case.

"Alice! You made it!". Kevin reached in to give her a hug. As the brief hug occurred, Alice whispered into his ear.

"If anything happens to my daughter. The blood is on your hands."

Kevin nervously smiled as his gaze moved to Susie.

"You must be Susie."

"That's me!" Susie blurted out with energy.

"I have a guest bedroom up here." Kevin guided, walking up the stairs.

Mike

"Mike would you please clean out that basement? It's getting really gross!"

"Sure, mom." Mike said reluctantly.

Mike went down the stairs, skipping a step. He remembered when Elle had to hide down here and all he fed her were waffles. Mike silently laughed to himself. Mike started to pick up trash, and approached his Dungeons and Dragons game, he missed playing that with Lucas and Dustan, and Will. What if Will ends up like Elle's mom? He though to himself as he folded a blanket. Daydreaming about the future, he heard a knock on the front door.

Alice

"Susie, why don't you play with Kevin's dog. Or color a picture?". Alice said a little demanding.

"Okay, mom." Susie said and skipped to the living room.

Alice glared at Kevin. Kevin smiled back and winked.

"Why am I here?"

"The monsters. I have a feeling they are in more places than just Hawkins."

"The whole U.S?" Alice was shocked. No way Brenner set up all that.

"No, Russia."

"Russia. You mean like Russian spies?"

"I don't know that's not how being psychic works."

"Ugh okay. But why do you need me for this?"

"Alice you can see into the future! This is a big deal! We have to go see Jane first."

"Shhh, Susie doesn't know about me, about any of this!" Alice said waving her hands around. "Wait, Jane as in Terry's daughter?"

"That would be it."

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Alice. I'm psychic."

"That's not how being psychic works." Alice mocked.

Susie

Susie walked back downstairs.

"I guess I'm coloring a picture." She murmured to herself.

She walked around Kevin's living room in a search for paper. On a desk, he had a picture of him with his friends. There standing next to him was her mom. They were all wearing blue hospital gowns.

"It's best if I don't bring it up," she advised to herself.

"Honey? Get ready to leave please. We're gonna go see some old friends." Alice said nervously.

Elle

Elle turned on the radio half way between stations. As it made a faint blur sound she grabbed a black cloth from one of her boxes.

"I want to see Mike."

Elle thought hard, very hard. She needed to go deeper into her mind in order to drown out her other thoughts. She began to walk through the black void. Her feet splashed in the black nothingness. And sure enough, there he was. He was at his front door.

"Hello?" Mike said as he opened the door.

"Hi. I'm Kevin, uh is Jane home? Does she live here?". He was a tall, muscular man with dirty blonde, almost brown hair.

"Jane? Oh, Elle. No she doesn't live here. She mov- Why do you want to know?"

"We need to talk to her about ru-". A lady with orange hair had kicked his shin to stop him from continuing his sentence.

"Russians?" Mike finished his sentence for him.

"You know about it?" Kevin whispered, confused.

"Why do you need to see her?" Mike said not interested in answering the stranger's questions.

"We're Terry's friends. Jane's mom?" The orange haired lady said.

Mike turned around. He sensed her. Elle was about to take off the black cloth.

"Elle?" He whispered.

"What?" Kevin questioned.

"Shut up. Elle are you there?"

Elle didn't know if Mike would be able to hear her. "Yes."

But Mike did hear her. "Can I tell them? Where

you live."

Elle knew she should say no. "Yes."

She took the cloth of of her face and turned off the radio.


End file.
